Do the Dino Dance! (2002)
Do the Dino Dance! is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on September 1, 2002. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about dancing and singing. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Gianna *Marcus Thornton *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Emily *Chip *Jill Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together (Preformed by Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Chip, and Jill) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Dino Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Growing (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #You Can Count on Me (Preformed by Barney, and BJ) #The Baby Bop Hop (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #The Moustache Song (Preformed by Marcus Thornton and Gianna) #In Our Family (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Oh, When We March (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Happy Dancin' (Preformed by Barney) #Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) Do the Dino Dance! Previews 2002 Trivia *This video marks: *The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. *The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *The final appearances of Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Chip, and Jill *The last video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. *The official end of Barney & Friends' Second Era (June 30, 1997 - September 1, 2002) *The last video to be filmed on the school set. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Beach Party" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" is used. *Although the video was released 2002 the closing credits said 2000 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) This could mean when the video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "On Again, Off Again". *This home video has a Barney Says segment added to the end of this video. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (When Quotes Quote 3 *Chip: So, Barney, What dance activity should you do? *Barney: Can I do some tap dancing? *Hannah: Yes. That will be fun. What kind of tap dancing? *Barney: I know. I'll do some happy dancing! *Baby Bop: That will be fun. But, Barney, You don't have your top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and your happy tap dancing shoes. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations. (does magic, and his top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and happy tap dancing shoes appear) *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm ready to dance! And here we go! Category:Barney Movie Category:2002 episodes